Deceit Crown 1
*Attention: If you have previously started any one of these quests BEFORE talking to Deceit Master. You will have to REDO all of them again* Also, if you give Bulwark Ox the wrong items (green), he will also reset the quest completely, therefore making you have to restart by paying the 1m Npc tha_t06 162, 53 Requirements * 1 Million Zeny * Fist 0 or Fist 1 x 1 * Old Pocket Watch x 1 * Clock Hands x 120 * Long Horn 1 x 1 * Fool these 5 people: (5 individual quests altogether) Taylor Black *Found out 293, 33 *Bring the weapon Fist 0 or Fist 1 *Do the Crow Hat 1 quest *Knock him silly Colonel Hookwatch Note: If the npc is still "sleeping" when you try to give him the Old Pocket Watch and the Clock Hands during the day. Wait until it is night, talk to him and you should get a message that says "(Maybe I should wait until he is asleep to slip him the pocket watch)" which activates the Deceit Quest. Then talk to him again during the day and it should work. *Found at 104, 178 *Do the Night Cap 1 Quest *Give him Old Pocket Watch *Give him 120 Clock Hands Jaufrey Brooks *Found at 146, 266 *Bring a Long Horn 1 along (you will give it to him) *Do the Little Goat Horns 1 Quest Hermes It's a bold and risky move to try and deceive a god. Many a mortal has been ruined in the past for such hubris. If you can pull this off you will be a true expert in the art of deceit. Hermes is having a bit of trouble shepherding the deceased souls of undead Orcs over to the Underworld. The state of unrest in the Orc burial grounds is massive. Perhaps he willnot notice where the Orc spirit comes from, whether it be the Orc Dungeon or the fields of Geffen! No matter whose soul it is, Hermes is obligated to lead it to the Underworld. Whether it be an undead Orc, or a living one... *Found at 119, 110 *Do the Helm of Hermes 1 Quest *Kill 300 "Alive Orcs" not the orcs in Orc dungeon Bulwark Ox A battle hardened warrior needs time to lick his wounds and take the edge off. That's difficult when you're an angry bull. Bulwark Ox needs help calming down. He requests the soothing power of green items, but instead enrage his beastly nature with the sight of red! Rather than calming Green Live, boil his blood with Red Blood! Replace the soothing scent of Green Incense with ten times the amount of Red Chile to send his heart racing! Instead of the gentle pluck of the Green Acre Guitar, whip him into action with the Red Flame Whip! *Found at 81, 199 *Do the Angry Eyebrows 1 Quest *Instead of the green items, replace them with red items listed After you finish with all of these sub-quests, go back to Deceit Master and he'll reward you with the Crown of Deceit. Category:Archived Category:Top Headgears Category:Quests Category:Customs Category:Items Category:Obtainable